Sometimes Wishes Come True
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in Harry Potter's world? That was Anna's wish, and it's come true. But she soon finds she was ment to come to this world, though things are not always as they seem.
1. Chapter One

****

Summery- Anna Roch is the normal everyday HP fan who wishes is was all real. Her wish comes true, but all things come with sacrifices.

Chapter 1

Golden Eyes

Yep, Anna, that's me. A 15 year old girl who gets made fun of at school because she likes Harry Potter and isn't afraid to admit is. Whose family is crazy. Who doesn't have any real friends.

And on top of it all, it's summer. The time of year I sit at home and imagine what I wish were true. Oh, if only Harry, and his world were real! Then I'd fit in. In the wizarding world, difference doesn't mean you're scowled upon.

At the present moment, it is 2 A.M. CST. Yep, I live in Nebraska. Omaha, to be precise. And if you're not from the area, you probably have no idea what life is like here, or what a Runza is. At the present moment I sit in front of my computer, finishing up my latest fan fiction before the computer freezes, again. I've never had the best of luck with electronic gadgets. As I lean back in my chair, I began to imagine what life would be like if magic were real. Countless possibilities sweep through my mind and I stand the chair up on its two back legs. I grab the _Sorcerer's Stone _from the computer desk and make a wish. A wish that I could be a part of that world. My eyes closed, a wide smile on my face, and I fall back words in my chair, and am knocked out.

When I woke, I saw gray, stonewalls surrounding me and a light, white sheet covering me. I lifted my head and body, trying to figure out where I was. Immediately, a woman, who looked to be a nurse that popped out of nowhere, shoved me back into the bed.

"Miss, you are really in no shape to sit up. After that head wound you need some bed rest. Now just lay down while I get you some headache potion."

"Potion?" I stammered out, and I realized now that my head was pounding with pain.

"Well what do you think you're going to take, headache candy?"

Now lying down, I shut my eyes and began to think, which hurt at the moment. But the more the nurse searched, the more I realized that the wish I had made before I fell in the chair… might have been granted. With little evidence leading towards it yet, I kept my mouth shut, and watched the nurse bring the potion over to me.

"You'll need to drink all of this." She said, handing me a large goblet of what looked like 3-month-old milk. "Hurry up," she said, as I sat motionless, staring at the glass in hand, "I need to help Millicent Bulstrode with a curse that was put on her by some one. I've tried to get her tell, but something in the curse keeps her from telling and every time I ask she begins, she quack loudly."

Totally lost in the proceedings, I drank the foul looking liquid, and was surprised when the taste of apples reached my mouth. When the goblet was emptied, the nurse, (whom I now believed to be Madam Pomphry) took it and left. Sitting up a bit I looked down the long line of beds and saw a girl sitting on the side of a bed, with great scorch marks all over her face. Taking a quick guess, I made it out that this was most likely Bulstrode.

Still looking down the line of beds, I saw a tall, old man enter. He had

long, white hair, and a beard to match that looked as if it could be tucked into his belt. And even from here, I could tell that his eyes were a something of a sparkling blue. When he skipped over Bulstrode, I looked down the bed line on my other side to find it empty. He had to be coming to talk to me.

When he arrived at my bedside, he conjured a puffy, red armchair and sat down. At first he just sat there, his eyes staring off into space, as if deep in thought. After five minutes of this, I lay my head down on my pillow. It was then that he spoke.

"You gave us quiet a scare."

"Sir?" I said, sitting up in bed and trying to be respectful. If this was a dream, I was going to make a good impression of my self.

"A few students found you down on the grounds. I came down immediately and found you had a massive head wound. Madam Pomphry healed it best she could, but we weren't sure if you'd pull through or not."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About two weeks. But the question I must ask you now is this. Do you have any idea how you got here?"

My mind went blank. Should I tell the truth about myself, and how I was really a muggle and didn't belong in this world? About how I made a wish to come here and somehow, I did?

Suddenly, the answer came clear to me. Dumbledore is an accomplished Legiliment and is probably reading my mind right now…

"That," he spoke, with slight amusement in his voice, "Is true, I am sorry to say. If there is anything you don't want me to know, please, don't think it. But now that I know at least scattered thoughts of your story, may I hear your name?"

"Anna, Anna Roch." (A/N- pronounced 'rock')

"Well, Miss Roch, since you already know who I am, may I acquire how? I knew you were muggle the moment I saw you. But there was, and still is a magic aura around you. You are radiating it more then the school it's self. Unless I am much mistaken… do either of your parents have magical blood?"

"No…" I said, unsure of where Dumbledore was going with this conversation.

"You weren't adopted? Neither of you're parents?"

"Not that I know of. I've seen the pictures of me with my mom right after I was born." Then I muttered very quietly, "Don't I wish those pictures were fake." But Dumbledore seemed to hear me.

"Then, if nothing, you're were different from everyone else around you?"

"I guess you could say that." I said. I'd never been this open about my heart with anyone. Not even my sister. But something in those blue eyes made me feel that I had to tell and that I could trust that my secrets were safe with him.

"At school I am made fun of or shunned. When we do partner activities, I'm always the one with out a partner. I try to make friends, I really do! I think I'm being friendly and everything, but they all just act like I don't exist. And I feel so… trapped. As if I'm a lion in a circus in a cage surrounded by a thousand people who are always against me. It's like they want to see me jump through hoops in order to be their friend for their amusement."

"Ms. Roch, I feel there is something to tell you."

I started intently and expectantly at him. Whatever it was, I wanted to hear it.

"I must begin here, at Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of a boy named, Harry Potter?"

"Yes, how couldn't I have? I've read over and over the books about him. If your tell me an event, I can tell you what chapter it happened in." When I said this, my voice became enthusiastic.

"I'm sure you could." He said with a smile on his face. "Those books have went up to his fifth year, though he is now 16 and in his sixth year. You know of the Prophecy then?"

"Yes." I said, my voice becoming sad again.

"What you do _not_ know, is that a type of prophecy was made about, from what I can conclude, you."

"Me?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes you. But it is just an old poem stating random facts. Many people never thought it more then a made up poem. Upon meeting you, I think it may be something of a little more importance. It goes thus:

__

'An aura stronger then stone

Runs through her very bones.

Though many find her heritage lacking

Other's wish she'd get her bags packing.

In a cage like a lion she feels,

Because in front of a book she kneels.

But inside this story

Lay lies, truth, and glory.

She is not what she expects to be

The Dark Lord cannot be defeated by one.

But by two it can be done.

A curse unknown but in a book of lore,

Shall burn the Dark Lords evil core.

His fear will bring a curse that can bring his end.

And to their choices his soul will bend.

And the two Chosen will work together above

The ruins of two worlds as they become one.'

" I guess that more then anything, it is a riddle. And until now, it has made almost no sense, and I myself thought that it was but a made up imitation of hope, or that it may point to another Dark Lord many years from now. But, the clues all point to one thing. You."

"Me?" I said again, finding that a lot was happening to me at just once. I had been thrown into this world, and even if it was just a dream, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Yes, you" he spoke, his eyes still glittering but now with more of a serious tone in his voice. "And young as you are, I have found it better to tell people the truth rather then lies. As you know, I kept a lot of information from Harry till it was too late. I told you front up the truth, something I now find I am glad of.

"As the riddle goes, two people shall defeat the Dark Lord. I'm not sure what each individual line means, but I can take a guess at it. The first line, '_'an aura stronger then stone, Run's through her very bones.' _ Is fairly simple. As I told you before, any magical being that comes upon you will feel it. The next line, _though many find her heritage lacking, Other's wish she'd get her bags packing.'_ is slightly understandable. You heritage lacking would be taken from what muggle-haters would have to say. You're bags packing is a bit of a mystery to me."

"Not to me," I spoke grimly, "Back at home my parents had sent me to a boarding school. My classmates told me loads of times they wished I'd move out. Maybe it's referring to that."

"Yes, it would fit if you used it like that. After that is, '_in a cage like a lion she feels,_

Because in front of a book she kneels'. The beginning part can be explained by what you said earlier, but the second part… I'm not as sure."

Anna kept quiet and willed her mind to shut down memories that the last line had brought up. When she had felt most depressed, and no God she believed in was answering her prayers, she knelt down in front of the books and prayed with all her heart that what ever she was in dyer need of. The thing that scared her the most was when those things came true after praying to him. Yes, she was obsessive… but she had no one else in life, and God did not even seem to answer her prayers. She hadn't had a friend in the world, and the books that took her away from the real world seemed almost a savior to her.

"Next," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes ever watchful of her as she bent her head to avoid eye contact. "Comes this line, '_But inside this story, Lay lies, truth, and glory.'_

This just seems to point at the fact that it is true, for all stories hold those things.

__

She is not what she expects to be clearly seems to say that you don't expect to be this figure. And this line stands alone and with out rhyme. It stands out above the others and seems to give off more. '_The Dark Lord alone cannot be defeated by one._

But by two it can be done. A curse unknown but in a book of lore, Shall burn the Dark Lords evil core.' Here it just seems to say that Harry alone cannot defeat Voldemort, that someone must help him… the one mentioned above. And then it mentions a curse to kill him that neither I, nor any one else knows… but it may be found in a book of lore.

"_His fear will bring a curse that can bring his end. And to their choices his soul will bend.'_ Voldemorts fear will be his down fall, and when you kill him, you will decide something about his soul.

"The final line is thus; '_and the two Chosen will work together above, The ruins of two worlds as they become one.'_ The first half is quiet clear, while the second half is misty, and has so many meanings that I can not choose one as a final decision."

"So this… riddle, may hold the answers to the future?"

"_May, _being the stressed word. Nothing is certain until after it has happened. That is something I had to learn a long-"

"Professor?"

I looked up from my conversation with Dumbledore to find a normal heighten, skinny boy with a rag of messy black hair, glasses and bright, star like green eyes. And underneath his bangs, you could see the smallest glimmer of a scar.

"Ah yes, Harry. I'm sorry to have to pull you out of Potions, but I believe this Miss Roch has a greater urgency and need to meet you."

"Honestly, Professor, it's not problem at all."

"That's what I thought. Now for introductions, Anna, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is Anna Roch." Harry's gaze turned to Anna's and she returned it. After a moment of eye contact she saw a glimmer of respect climb into his eyes before it quickly changed to curiosity and wonder. "I believe she may be the one mentioned in the riddle… in fact, I am almost positive." The two both continued to make eye contact. Anna felt as if she could feel every thought going through his mind. Not so much the thought, but the feeling the came into his heart and mind with every separate word Dumbledore spoke. The Headmaster began to go through, telling Harry about each line in the riddle as he figured they meant. All the while, the two kept eye contact. After what felt like 5 minutes or more with neither blinking, Anna's mind began to swim with thoughts that did not belong to her…

_"Aunt Petunia?" a small boy of about four began._

"What?" A young, long necked, skinny women said in reply in a snappy, annoyed voice.

"How did my parents die?"

"I told you, in a car crash!" she snapped back, looking startled at the idea of him questioning what she had already told him. And to shut him up, she finished with, "And don't ask questions" before sending him away.

Then, a bright light flashed, and another thought came. She seemed to be inside Harry's mind, thinking what he thought, seeing through his eyes…

__

Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil, which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as through it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" I spoke, jumping down onto the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

A strong feeling of sadness came upon her when she had heard the voices… as if she already knew who'd death would happen there, but didn't really know it…

"STOP!" shouted a voice, bringing her out of her trance and back into reality. By the look of it, Dumbledore had stopped mid-sentence to Harry's scream. She looked back at Harry to find his eyes red and his entire face covered in a glistening sweat.

When she stopped staring, she realized her heart was beating very fast, and her breathing was deep and troubled, as if she'd just run 2 miles at a full sprint.

Lying down on her bed she shut her eyes to calm herself. Dumbledore continued to watch until finally Harry spoke up.

"What is she?"

"She's human. Muggle in fact."

Anna was beginning to get annoyed. Sure, she was laying down with her eyes closed, but her breathing was so irregular that she couldn't be asleep, yet they still continued to talk about her as if she weren't there.

"Muggle? Are you sure she's not a witch?"

"What did she do to you?" Dumbledore spoke slowly and calmly, yet also with anxiety.

"It was like Occlumency lessons with Snape, but a thousand times worse." Although Anna couldn't see it, Harry rubbed his scar painfully as well as his forehead. Although Anna had caused his scar to hurt, his headache was far worse. "When you first introduced us, I looked into her eyes and was fine. But then it seemed as if she didn't want to let go… as if she wanted to keep looking… as if to find something. And then the memories… With Snape just flashes came up. With her, they last longer. I relived the moments… seeing the veil for the first time again, and when my Aunt Petunia had lied to me about how my parents died. But it seemed like I was reliving them. When I was four and I'd asked my Aunt about how my parents died… I couldn't think of anything but four year old stuff. I couldn't remember who I really was. And then with the veil… Sadness took me finally because of what I already knew, and I was able to reclaim myself. But sir, what is she? What was she doing to me?"

"That I cannot answer. I shall look it up in the library tonight, do not give that a doubt. Go ahead and get to your next class, which I'm sure it's time for."

"Thank-you, Professor."

Dumbledore switched gazes as Harry left.

"Professor… what am I?" I asked questioningly.

"As I just told Harry, I can not answer that."

Suddenly my eyes began to itch and I felt them… I had contacts in from before I'd come here. Dumbledore turned to leave and with his back turned I quickly took them out. I didn't really need them. My vision wasn't too poor without them, so I'd live.

Dumbledore stopped in the doorway and turned to speak to her again.

"Anna-" But what he saw stopped him. He quickly walked over to her and asked her, "What color are your eyes?"

Anna found this odd, but the old man stared so intently into her eyes that she could not began to precive what he thought, and that was when the vision came again, that was not her own.

__

They were in a large room with a long wood dining table. Next to it sat about two dozen wizards. At the head sat Dumbledore. Anna thought she was Dumbledore, and spoke as him, "As I have said before, Voldemort-" (a shudder went through out the room) "- has one fear. This fear could be his down fall if we use it correctly. Our only choice is to act upon it. Does any one have any ideas?"

A tall man in the corner raised his voice, "Are you sure you know what You-Know-Who is afraid of?"

"Of course I'm not Kingsly. No one can ever be sure of anything. But should we take a risk and not act upon this?"

A murmur went through the room of witches and wizards who all agreed that they should act.

"Then it is settled, we will form a plan, and hope that our guesswork has granted us a possible 'happy ending'.

Suddenly, she was yanked out of the thought, and pulled back to where her body was. She once again was staring into Dumbledore's eyes, only this time, he seemed to be holding an invisible shield in front of them. "Again, I ask you, after you seemed to perform miraculous Legilimency , what color are your eyes?

"Sort of yellow, and orange. You could almost call them gold."

"I believe, Miss. Roch, we have found out 'what you are'.

Runza- A fast food restaurant with the best burgers and fries in the WORLD that is native to Nebraska, a little of Kansas, and a small part of western Iowa. If you know what a Runza is or you actualy know where Nebraska is, please say so in your review. Did you know a lot of people on the coasts don't even know that Nebraska's a state?

A/N- I know I said that its still Harry's 6th year like a year after the 5th book came out, but this is my story, and hence… I can change what I want! Also, this is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written. This chapter is more of a.. what can you call it.. it's setting the main plot idea for the rest of the story. This chapter holds MANY clues that will be brought up later, so I hope you were paying attention! Updates soon, I promise!

3614 WORDS!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Legilimency and the Past

"I believe I have found the answer to 'what you are'". Dumbledore said the last words with much apprehension and with a bright glint in his protected eyes.

"It comes from an ancient time long before the pyramids in Egypt went up. That was a time before magic had been truly discovered."

At the strange look upon Anna's face, Dumbledore continued to explain. "This was a time when witches and wizards did not exist. You see, the first witch came about when a normal human, or muggle, somehow harnessed magic and began to use it for her self. She had the most magic, and her children had it split up among them for their use. After a time, the magic grew in the descendents of this witch naturally. This witches name was Laurëmal Tir-palan, in full, but most just called her Laurëmal. She had golden eyes. Before she died she had contained the most magic… more magic then any of us today could ever dream of. She had 10 children, and she split the magic evenly among them. Each of these children had golden eyes. But there was a problem. Her youngest child, who was named Thang, could for some reason not use the magic, and he also did not have golden eyes. Try as he might, he could not get it to come out of him and be used. He was the first squib. And so, Thang tried to live a normal life as a muggle while his siblings grew prosperous with their talents.

"He and his wife had a family. He had five children, and none of them carried magic such as Thang's siblings did. Nowhere in history is it recorded that any of Thang's offspring has shown its magic. But one thing is certain. When Thang's heir's magic finally comes forth, it is precieved that that heir will hold the same amount of magic that Thang should have held.

"What magical ability did she give him?"

"She gave him the normal magical properties, and one special power, Legilimency to the strongest degree."

"And this involves me how?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Legilimency is the power to 'read some ones mind' but different all together. It can allow one to see what someone is thinking."

"So, you're saying that when I see you or Harry's memory's, I'm performing Legilimency without even meaning too?"

"If you have a strong enough will to know what someone is thinking, and you are making eye contact, yes it is possible. For a long time now, we have called Thang's descendent, Laurëmal. So, the answer to your question to 'what you are' is finally answered."

My eyes still bulgingly wide, I tossed the sheet from me, and stood up next to my bed. "So I am a witch." I said, staring off into nowhere.

"Of a sort, yes. That's why your aura is so strong. My guess is that if you ever have children they will be able to perform magic, which you are not able too, though they will not have Legilimency such as you do either.

"What good is being a Legilimest? They can just not make eye contact with me and I won't be able to see anything. And anyways, I can't choose what I see… I just see."

"Ah, Anna, that is where you are wrong. You're mind may be trained into controlling your powers. With proper training, you can look through someone's mind with out them even being aware, and you can also find the thought or memory your need to retrieve. Anna, you could stop spies, or maybe even find information to stop and end this war once and for all."

And the end of this emotionally up heaving speech, my stomach growled loudly enough for Dumbledore to hear it. It was lunchtime. But before I let my mind wonder too much on hunger, I thought back to boarding school back home. Many students had avoided eye contact with me, as if frightened, or scared. Maybe when they looked into my eyes they felt unnerved, and as if I was trying to look beneath the preppy, show offy boy or the sluty, girlie girl. Maybe that was why I had never been able to make friends.

"Well," said the headmaster, tearing me away from my thoughts, "It feels like lunch time, so it must be. I'll get Madam Pomphry to get your clothes and I'll bring you down to lunch. Everyone already knows about your arrival, so don't feel unnerved if they all stare.

Ten minutes later I was on my walk down the hallways of Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore, THE Professor Dumbledore striding along next to me. We walked in silence, occasionally running into a student or two who Dumbledore would kindly greet as we passed. After what seemed what a 10-minute walk, I began to hear loads of voices echoing from one giant room. Soon, I strode into a magnificent room with five tables. Four for the houses, and one for the teachers at the end of the room. Upon my arrival, the room went quiet except for a few anxious whispers. Dumbledore motioned me to follow him, the room still unnervingly quiet. He brought me to the head table and told me to sit down next to him. Surprised, I sat and suddenly the room bustled with noise again, which calmed me down a lot.

"No doubt, Anna," said Dumbledore, picking up a sandwich from a plate in front of him, "Madam Pomphry will want you back after your meal. I'll be a bit occupied after lunch, so I'll have a student take you back. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," I said, even though I felt as if my stomach was about to explode… I mean I was sitting next to Albus Dumbledore in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… how _couldn't _my stomach be tied in knots?

Within twenty minutes, we had both finished our lunches and Dumbledore's eyes were peering around the room, looking for someone else who had just finished their meal to take me back to the infirmary. He's eyes stopped on a girl about my age wearing Gryffindor colors.

"Miss Granger? He spoke loudly from the head table. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Hermione left the table and walked up to Dumbledore, trying hard not to stare at the girl younger then her who was sitting at the teachers' table.

"Miss Granger, this is Anna Roch. Anna, this is Hermione Granger." Now he turned to look at Hermione only. "Anna's new to the castle and need to go back to the infirmary, could you show her there?"

"Of course Professor. I'm finished with lunch now, are you ready?" Hermione said, turning to Anna.

"Yea, I'm ready."

"I'll see you later Miss Roch, we still have much to talk about."

After the two girls had made there way through the Great Hall, which silenced as they passed through it, and became bustling with noise again as they left, Hermione spoke. "So you're new here?"

"Sort of," I said, avoiding eye contact as not to cause another scare as I had with Harry. "I guess you could say I'm just visiting."

"That's a shame. Hogwarts really is an amazing place. There's no way you could see half its magic in just a short visit. There's so much here, it's like a book that's impossible to finish."

Yep, this was definitely Hermione. Only she would relate things to books.

"So where are you from? You don't sound British."

"I'm from America. The state of Nebraska, which you've probably never heard of." To my great surprise, Hermione _hadn't _heard of it, which just boosted my confidence about where I lived even more. "It's mostly just corn fields, but I lived in the suburbs of a decent sized city."

"That's nice. My family just lives in the suburbs of London. Nothing fancy, but we're happy there."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, before Anna spoke up, "So what year are you in?"

"6th. I'm due to take my N.E.W.T.'s next year, can you believe it? It still feels like just yesterday I arrived at the castle. For you it was practically yesterday, but time does fly, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"So, what year are you in anyway?"

My mind froze. Should I answer honestly, or just tell her I was in 5th year, as I would have been if I attended Hogwarts? I decided to not lie, but not purposely give out information either.

"I don't attend school. Well, I do, but it's different, much different from here. If I did go here I'd be in 5th."

Although I didn't dare raise my head from the ground, I could feel her eyes staring at me strangely.

"Harry said he'd met you," Hermione said, sounding as if she were becoming bold in her topic of conversation. "He said you were a bit odd. Don't know where he got that from. But I'm sure he was glad to go and meet you if it meant he got to leave potions."

"Yeah, he'd leave potions any day. Then again, who wouldn't?"

"Yeah… Snape never did have a liking for Harry."

"He just won't let old ties die, he needs to understand Harry's not his father."

I stopped dead in my tracks, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione giving me an inquisitive and know-it-all look."

"I knew there was something strange about you." She said. "How do you know all these things? How do you know all these things about Hogwarts and Harry, and what else do you know?"

I decided to come clean. After all, I was going to have to work with one of her best friends.

"You want to know?" I said, raising my head a little to see her eyes. "I'm a muggle who somehow got here. And in the muggle world, there are books describing in detail ever aspect of Harry's life from 1st year up." Hermione's eyes seemed to grow windows as I saw into her mind again.

__

My mind was drifting in and out of sleep.

'Come on eyes, open!' I shouted in my mind, and my eyelids obeyed. I looked down at the table in front of me to see a mountain of homework sprawled out in front of me. The room around me was empty, and the fire was burning down to small, cool coals. I lifted my head to start on yet another assignment, and a small necklace with an hourglass showed its self. But before I could think another thought, my mind drifted into sleep…

With a jolt, I could see Hermione again, staring at me strangely.

"What did you just do?" she said, is a quiet whisper.

"Legilimency. Talk to Professor Dumbledore, he'll be able to explain everything." My eyes darted down and around the floor, desperate to keep that from happening again.

"Why don't you ever make eye contact?" Hermione spoke in a caring voice.

"Because when I do, that happens. Dumbledore's going to teach me how to use it, but for now, I just can't make eye contact."

"Will you be down for dinner?"

"Most likely."

"Can I talk to you again then?"

I looked up again. Usually when I met someone they shunned me away because they didn't wasn't to be around me again. But Hermione was different. She almost seemed to understand me already.

"Sure."

"Unless Dumbledore wants you to sit at the teachers table again, go ahead and just find me at the Gryffindor table. Here's the infirmary"

We stopped at some doors and she left. Well, this day was defiantly interesting, I might as well make the most of it.

I walked down to the bed where I had been staying and laid down. I soon had Pomphrey running around me, making sure I hadn't died while I'd been away, and that my head was all right. I was just getting sleepy, and about to shut my eyes when a large boom echoed from floors beneath me. It was so loud and enormous that it shook the walls around me.

"What was that?" I asked myself as numerous screams followed the noise.

Without thinking, I got up and out of my bed and ran towards the sound. I had no idea where I was going, but presumed I was going in the right direction since I was following some other students.

Another crashing boom followed a few minutes after I'd left my bed. Soon, I found myself it what had to be the Entrance Hall. Students were pushing against me, screaming and fighting to move away from what ever stood next to the Hogwarts front doors. My question was soon answered when I heard a hiss like cackle, and the killing curse being muttered.

A/N- so, yea, another chapter… yippieskippiedoodleroo! Long word, amazingly descriptive. REVIEW!!! Rule of thumb… if you read a chapter, YOU SHOULD REVIEW IT!

Another thing- the name that I gave to 'what she was' came out of the appendix of 'The Silmarillion'. I went through and found lots of Elvish words and put them together… this was the result. The full name Laurëmal Tir-palan is supposed to mean this- golden circle watches over far and wide. Hint- the fact that her eyes are almost gold will be important later.

2248 WORDS!


	3. Chapter Thee

****

Chapter 3

Innocence of a Dark Lord Lost

With the killing curse muttered, I saw a Hufflepuff girl, 1st year by the looks of her, drop dead. The room and world around me went utterly quiet. I couldn't hear any of the screams around me as the people pushed to run away. Deep down in my gut I knew I should be running away, but my legs seemed cemented to the spot.

The cackle of the Dark Lord continued as he aimed another killing curse at a student. This time it was a Gryffindor who looked to be in about 3rd year.

"MOVE!" I screamed, running towards the younger girl as my legs suddenly found life. I pushed her out of the way a mere instant before the curse would have hit her. We both fell on the ground and the girl immediately stood up and ran for it.

The room was now almost empty. A few straggling students remained, as well as a few Slytherins.

Voldemort was shooting daggers at me with his eyes, and I returned them, though I could now tell why people feared him, feared saying his very name. His face seemed to belong to snakes, and his eyes were the most putrid color of red. But while I shot daggers back at him and he raised his wand to aim at me, I felt the now familiar tug of going into someone's memory.

__

I became a young boy, about the age of 17. My mind was racing with hate, and I continued my steps to the old, run down building I had to return to every summer. I opened the door and immediately saw the women who ran the orphanage. She walked up to me in greeting, a smile on her face. She never took more then 2 steps before she laid flat on the ground, dead. A small smirk on my face I went up to the 1st floor, planning what to do to the muggle orphans when I reached them. It was then that a boy about 15 shot around the corner with a gun pointed straight at my head, about 2 feet away.

"What'd you do to Ms. Hoffen? You killed her! Why?"

"I don't have time for you! Avada-"

I was cut short by the ring of a gunshot as it whizzed an inch past my head and into the dry wall. Smirking at the younger boy, I completed the curse and his body fell limply to the ground, the gun still in his hand. I continued up the stares, now hearing screams of the other children from after the gun was fired. 'This job was too easy.' I told my self.

I worked my way through the children till only the infants were left. A baby boy lay in his crib in the corner. I approached him, my smile growing wide. But there was something about that baby boy… I couldn't do it. His eyes a miraculous shade of blue with no worries in the world. No idea that I could kill him in a very instant. But I couldn't do it. I just stood there, staring at him. He reached his hands up to me, as if wanting to be held. I dropped my wand and realized I felt something in my chest I had never felt before, and it scared me. A tear fell slowly from my right eye as I realized what I was about to do. I bent down and picked up my wand, shut my eyes, and said those fatal words, "Avada Kedavra."

I smoothly left that memory, as if it ended there. And I knew why it was supposed to end there. That was the day Voldemort had lost all his innocence. He had stooped down to a level so low that he even killed babies, who hadn't even had a chance to live. Voldemort was staring at me, anger being given off strongly from his eyes. He took two deep ranched breaths before backing away and finally turning and full out running out of the castle. There was more then just anger that had been radiating from his eyes... fear had resided there as well, if for no more then a moment.

Upon his departure, students that had run away now approached me. Tears streaked my face from what I had witnessed in the memory and as I began to look around me, I saw that another student had fallen. Another student, a boy from Gryffindor who looked to be in 4th year lay dead across the room from the other victim. I looked around the utter chaos, my mind faintly hearing my name called behind me… "Anna? Are you all right? Anna?"

My mind was swimming, and my body began to move in random waves. And then my legs gave way and my body tumbled to the ground, only it never reached it. Harry had been running to see if I was all right and caught my fall.

As my mind swept into unconsciousness, I heard him mutter a few words, "It's going to be alright… Someone get the nurse! Hurry! Try and stay awake. Anna, can you hear-" and then all went black.

A/N-I know this chapter is VERY short- but what else was I supposed to do? This was a PERFECT cliffy moment, and don't you dare contradict me, you know its true!


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter 4

Books and Fathers Curses

Once again I awoke in the infirmary, only this time I wasn't alone.

Harry, Hermione, and who could only be Ron sat next to my bed. They were currently turned the other way, and they had a set of wizards chess sprawled out on the bed next to me.

"Castle to E7" came out Harry's voice before the squeal of one of Ron's pawn echoed out and reached my ears. Harry's back was to me but I could only imagine the look of triumph on his face since he had destroyed one of Ron's pieces. But a moment later, I was sure it disappeared since Ron's knight came and took his castle. It continued on like this for many minutes until Hermione noticed my eyes were open and walked away from the game and over to me.

"You're awake."

"Yes, I'm awake." I said before trying to sit up in bed, only to find my mind feeling to worn out to move my arms and legs.

"Don't even try and move," Harry said, turning himself around on the stool he sat on. "Dumbledore came in and told us that your mind will be very weak after breaking through Voldemorts defenses."

Still groggy, I said, "So he explained every thing to you?"

"Well, considering that I'm supposed to work with you to, as the prophecy says," he put on a voice that I had long matched with Trealawney's, "'Vanquish the dark lord' yes, he told me."  
He smirked, and I matched it. For some reason, his smiling made my head feel a bit better.

"Sorry about doing Legilimency on you when we first met. I didn't even know I could until I did it on you."

"It's alright," Harry said, his voice sounding a little quieter and distant. "You didn't see anything too terrible. There were defiantly worse things you could have seen."

"Yeah," Ron spoke, "Like when Harry made out with Cho-"

Harry reached over and smacked him.

"So, before Ron had to make that remark," Harry said, "How's your head feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over it and my ears have been stuffed with nuclear bombs that just went off."

At the curious and unknowing look on Ron's face, all three of them started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked, unknowingly to why.

"No reason Ron," Hermione said, still laughing a bit.

His face slightly red, he shook it off.

"So, that was 'Voldemort' down there in the entrance hall… that was exactly as I had always pictured him."

"But Dumbledore said you were a muggle." Hermione stated, "How do you know about Voldemort?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, Harry," I said, turning to him, purposely keeping my eyes to the ground. "In the muggle world there are books about you, one for each year you've been in school. I could tell you a lot about yourself no one else but yourself knows. Sorry to have to unnerve you like that."

"W-what all do you know?"

"There's so much... name something and I'll tell you what year it happened in, or something like that.

Harry pondered for a second before saying, "What year did we win the Quidditch Cup?"

"What year? It would have been nice if you'd said what _two _years! Your 3rd and 5th year of course."

Jaws dropped on all three of them. Who _wouldn't _be a little unnerved by that?

"What else do you know?"

"You don't want to know, Harry. All I'll say is that in the muggle world this is a fantasy book. No one thinks it's more then a story. I sort of believed it, even though everyone I knew said I was crazy. And then one day I fell over backwards in my chair after wish I could be here… and I woke up here. It was always my dream to have my dream world be real, and it looks as if it is… that is unless I'm dreaming right now. But my guess is that I'm not since you can't hurt is dreams, and my head defiantly hurts."

No one said anything for a while. Finally, Madam Pomphrey said I was free to go anywhere in the castle I wanted too, and I got dressed.

After I was dressed, Harry asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere… this castle is amazing. How about… the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "But Dumbledore wants to speak with you at 4 o'clock, and its two now, so we don't have too awful long to give you the grand tour of the castle.

About fifteen minutes later, and many long narrow staircases and hallways later, Harry announced that we'd arrived at the Room of Requirement.

"You just have to walk past the door three times thinking-"

"I know what I have to do."

And so I walked past the door thinking very hard on exactly what I wanted Harry, Hermione, and Ron to see, and then a plain, brown door suddenly showed up on the wall. I opened it and inside stood a single table. On it laid five books. The walls were a Gryffindor red and the room was well lit.

"These are the books about you three."

The looks on their faces were priceless. The trio approached the books slowly, before opening them and rippling through the pages, reading what had been written about them. After over an hour and a half of them going through the pages and remarking to each other how remarkably accurate the story was, I spoke up. "Err, Harry?"

"Hmm?" He said, reading the third books chapters about when he'd discovered that Sirius was the good guy, and Peter was the bad one.

"Didn't you say that Dumbledore needed to talk to me at four?"

"Yes." And looking down at his watch he realized what time it was, and reluctantly set down his book. "We better get going."

Standing up, Hermione and Ron remained seated. Assuming they just didn't want to go, and were too absorbed in their reading to care, Harry and Anna left.

Once they'd left the room, Harry said, "You do know a lot, don't you." It wasn't a question. "You know, I knew there was something different about you in the beginning… I mean besides the whole Legilimency thing. You were the only person I've ever met who didn't look up at my scar when they first met me. Now I know why, but still… I knew you were different from the beginning. And then I also realized you looked a lot like my mum, except you have gold eyes instead of green."

"I do?"

"Yea, you look _loads _like her. Hair is what places you the most, but in other ways you do too."

Right then an unpleasant something almost ran straight into us as we rounded the corner. Three boys, Slytherin, who looked to be about my age stepped back upon seeing Harry. I could only be accurate as I guessed who they were.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Potter!" Malfoy spat, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here too, Malfoy. I believe I have as much right to walk through it as you. Then again, maybe I have more right, so move." Harry chose his words carefully and spoke them coolly.

"I don't move for scar heads and their girlfriends.

"First of all, if you don't move, I'll get you landed in the same place as your dad. That's right, I already know you're a Death Eater. Why don't you roll your sleeve up for everyone? And second, she's not my girlfriend."

"You couldn't land me anywhere greater then a detention for blowing your brains out. It'd be doing everyone a favor." Malfoy whipped his wand out, Harry did the same. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit, but they were so uncoordinated that they looked like the wands in their hands didn't perform magic, and that the most they could do with them has hit someone.

I got in between the two, trying to get them to back away. "Stop! Harry, it's not worth it. Just leave it be. It's almost four, we better-"

I had seen in to Harry's eyes, bet since he hadn't been looking at me nothing had happened, though I could tell by what I could see they burned with pure hatred.

But when I turned to Malfoy, he lowered his head to look at me and shove me aside, and mad the fatal mistake of making eye contact.

__

My heart felt like ice, as if I didn't give a damn about anyone or anything except myself.

I was walking down a long hallway in what had to be a mansion hundreds of years old. I felt small and weak, as if I was going somewhere to face my doom. I reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a door, silent for a moment before I look a deep breath and said, "Father?"

"You may enter, Draco."

I pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit room with no more then three candles lit by a man with slick blond hair sitting in an armchair in the far corner.

I walked up to the chair, a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I should turn around and run away, but knowing it would be much worse if I did.

My head was bent down, facing the floor and he spoke to me.

"Is what your Mother said true?"

"I do not know Father. What did she say?"

"Don't get smart with me! You Goddamn know what she said. How could you? You had second thoughts about one day becoming a Death Eater? It is in your blood, and whether you want it or not, you will follow whatever path has been set for you. If the Dark Lord sends you on a suicide mission, you will complete it for glory and honor and knowing that with what you have done you will be helping the Dark Lord to one day succeed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father."

"Now for your punishment for thinking in such terms." I could see his shadow on the ground at which I stared. My father stood and raised his wand. I knew what words were going to be uttered before he had even stood, but hearing them ripped through my get and caused me to scream in pain as the Crucious curse hit me straight in the chest.

When I came out of Malfoy's mind my eyes held tears of pain and sadness.

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck, and then a sudden realization seemed to come to him. He took a few steps backwards before turning and running in a full out sprint, Crabbe and Goyle close on his heals.

"What'd you see?"

"Him and his dad… his dad was mad at him and put the Crucious curse on him. And I could feel it. That's what took me out of it."

He seemed subdued and quiet. He laid a comforting arm around me before saying, "Come on, Dumbledore's office is just over here."

A/N- end of anther chapter. Something tells me I'll be writing a lot now, cause my parents may be getting divorced and I REALLY want to stay out of the way in my room, and this is something I always do in my room, so yay! REVIEW PLEASE! cuase u KNOW u want to! ( yes, you do, so go review… NOW!hehe)


End file.
